School Break
School Break is an animation series for the youtube channel SpookyJungle. It is about a group of students who are sent to Wolf Pond Boarding School for Bad Kids and attempt to escape. It is a parody of Prison Break. The first episode released June 18th 2017 and the last episode released January 23rd 2018. The series stopped mid-season. Plot Cornfield High School Year 10 student Ben Havel becomes frustrated with one of his teachers, and begins to shout at her and proceeds to smash her laptop. The female teacher reports Havel to the principal, who decides Ben is a liability and expels him to Wolf Pond Boarding School for Bad Kids. Wolf Pond is a boarding school and serves as a prison for bad kids to be educated in without leaving until finishing their GCSE's. Havel meets up with Sean Donlon, Amarni Alisi, Matthew Knox, Aaron Bosch, Tyriq Gildea and Elijah Pimm in Wolf Pond and befriends them. They get to work planning an escape, which Kaleb Robinson, a roommate and Reynold "R.B" Banks, a strong student force their way into. Staff member Mr. Chelham gets wind of the escape but aids them. Eventually, the nine students execute the escape one night. When the escape is finally executed, and aided by hacker Stacy and Chelham, only seven of the nine students successfully escape, these being: Ben Havel, Sean Donlon, Matthew Knox, Aaron Bosch, Elijah Pimm, Kaleb Robinson and Reynold Banks. Amarni Alisi and Tyriq Gildea are caught and taken back into Wolf Pond for questioning. Now on the run form the police, the Wolf Pond 7 split into groups. Ben is in a group with Sean, Matthew and Aaron, whom are tasked by Chelham to head 5 miles north toward Lerbyshire where they will meet his contact. Reynold beats down Kaleb and attempts to capture him, but flees when the cops close in, leaving Kaleb caught. Aaron becomes fatigued and is separated from the group, who shortly after is beaten by Reynold, but his cousin Carl Bosch rescues him. Carl and Aaron find Elijah Pimm. Ben, Sean and Matthew travel toward Lerbyshire when they come across a police station. The only way to cross it is to leg it, which ends up with the trio caught and arrested, however during the transfer Reynold uses an armoured truck to smash into the police cars and rescue the three, and takes them to a strange building. Reynold turns them in to John Steel, but Ben manages to wound Banks and escape with the others. The police pursue them and eventually capture them. The police find the wounded Reynold and arrest him Havel, Donlon, Knox, Alisi, Gildea, Robinson and Banks are sent to White Garden Juvenile Prison, (which Robert H, Green and Red broke out of months prior). Matthew and Sean lose their trust in Ben for crashing the truck which led to their capture, so Havel teams up with Robinson, Alisi and Gildea to get to the bottom of Bank's connection with John Steel. Steel is angered that the escapees were arrested, and instructs Chelham to call somebody named Drago. Matthew meets Blue, who share their stories and become friends. Taking inspiration from an escape which occured two months prior, involving Blue's former accomplices Robert H, Green and Red, Knox believes it may be possible to escape White Garden, and will require the help of Havel due to being the master mind of the Wolf Pond escape. Havel and Gildea learn about Lionstooth by forcing information from Banks, and Ben uses it an a courtcase for attempted murder against Reynold Banks, however it is deemed "fictitious" and is sentenced to fifteen years. Havel reunites with Knox and Donlon, and meets Blue, and get help from Carl Bosch to make an acid+copper solution to corrode the steel on the vents. A week later, the staff of White Garden investigate the drone that Carl used to deliver the solution to the prison, and proceed to search every cell. They find it in Havel's cell behind the steel vent, and use a hand drill to remove the vent to retrieve it. They connect the solution to the rust on Blue's vent, and interrogate the pair in the office. Havel successfully incapacitates the two guards, ties them up and gags them, retrieves the guards uniform and cell keys, and returns to the cell block through the ventalation with Blue. They crawl back into Havel's cell, which has an open hole thanks to the guard drilling off the vent. As the cell inspection continues, Havel uses this to his advantage and frees his friends from their cells disguised as a guard. They all return to Havel's cell and crawl through the hole, to begin the emergency escape. Meanwhile, the guard who carries the key to access the roof and ventalation system investigates Banks' cell, only to be incapacitated by Banks, who recovers the key. Banks then follows the rest through the open hole. The escape is noticed, and the prison goes into lockdown, and the alarm is tripped. The crew are currently stationary in the workshop. Blue's nerve begins getting the better of him again, and Knox begins doubting the sudden change of plan. Reynold, in possession of the key to access the roof, intervenes and forces himself into the escape, which the others reluctantly accept. They make it to the ladder that leads to the roof, where Reynold unlocks the hatch. They arrive on the roof, in several lines of fire with additonal guards pursuing them through their escape path, seemingly doomed. Luckily, John Steel's authorised White Garden Raid kicks into play, with several choppers swarming over the facility, gunning down prison authority. The chopper proceeds to drop a rope which Reynold climbs up, but then Ben Havel uses a knife to cut the rope from the chopper and then they descend safely from the roof and exit the prison. In a race against time, the Lionstooth track down and capture the White Garden 7 before the police do and then force them to board a chopper, which then departs the country for Iran. Chelham and Steel take their own chopper to Iran, with them and the main cast landing outside Lionstooth's top secret underground facility in the fictional part of the country called Baylim. Chelham and Steel force them into the facility and explain their motives, deliver them to Drago Vasquez as they have the potential to break Drago's son, Javier out of a well protected juvenile penitentary close by, in exchange for Drago giving Steel a large sum of money. It is then revealed that Carl Bosch, Aaron Bosch and Elijah Pimm are captive in the facility. Ben, Sean, Amarni, Matthew and Reynold are chosen to go to Al-Baylim, and the five somehow intentionally get imprisoned and meet Javier inside. Javier refuses to join in on the escape as he doesn't want anything to do with his father. The story never got a proper ending as the series was brought to a halt. The ending wasn't exactly clear on what was to happen, other than Chelham betraying Steel and murdering him, and the cast escaping back to England and exonerated for eradicating Lionstooth somehow, and return as regular school students. The aftermath of each student would be shown and Chelham and Reynold were to be incarcerated in maximum security prison. Robert H, Green and Red were to be incorporated in the third season somehow and assist with bringing down Lionstooth, and were to be reunited with Blue and set free after the ending.